Asurha Des
History Asurha Des was born on Kahje. She had a small family with a mother and father and one younger sibling. It was a middle income family and her parents chose to have children later in life for financial stability. Due to their work in science labs powered by eezo technology Ashura was born with the capability to use biotics. Life was happy and Asurha was a curious child. Her parents always seemed willing to answer her questions. Her father was mother were devout followers of the old drell religion and Asurha learned of the gods and goddesses from them. Her biotics manifested in a small way during a family outing and drew attention from several hanar. Without an implant at that point they weren’t focused and were not terribly dangerous. Her biotics made her a wanted asset to the compact. At the age of 5 Asurha Des was taken into the compact. Undergoing intense mental and physical conditioning. She was shaped to be a proficient assassin. Just as she was a curious toddler she became a curious child. Her curiosity led to questioning those around her. Multiple times throughout her childhood she would be re-educated as a means to quell her need for answer. It instead made her more perceptive as she had to find her own answers. It also made her take the truths she was being taught with some skepticism. Her training progressed. At the age of 13 she was placed in a violent situation with multiple attackers. To this point she had never killed. It had all been theoretical, training in how and practice with instructors with ‘submit’ rules for defeat. Even the odd mission she received was for surveillance and not an engagement. On this mission though the hanar orchestrated for her cover to be blown by relaying information to the gang she was shadowing. Of course she did not realize she was being observed by a senior instructor who could intervene. Instead she was a 13 year old contending with 5 larger adults of various races. It was kill or be killed and she knew the men were bad, had been shadowing them and watching them for the last few days. They were bad. They needed to be stopped. She wanted to live. If they died they would stop and she would live. So she killed them all like they were simple training decoys, ripping them apart with biotics. After her first kill, missions specifically to target and kill became common. She read every file carefully, tried to find a reason to rationalize killing someone. Often she could as nice old ladies don’t tend to get hits placed on them. When she couldn’t find a reason to kill as opposed to capturing or gathering evidence of a lawful conviction is when she severely tested the patience of her hanar keepers. Asurha questioned them, she questioned her orders and as she became more skilled, and grew more self assured she questioned every missions motives. Her keepers enthused over her skills, she could be clean and silent or leave a message with destructive power. They eventually could no longer ignore or sidestep her questioning. Assassins do not question their mission. Assassins operate outside of the law whereas Asurha had a stubborn sense of justice. She was released from the compact at the age of 19. It had been years since she had seen her family and she could not return a failure and dishonor them. Instead following her sense of justice she took up work collecting bounties, never killing unless forced to. They would go through the justice system. There was an order to things, due process. She thought of joining C-sec but her past as an assassin might come to light so instead she found employment in a new beginning. A small frontier colony on a planet that might possibly prevent drell from developing kepral’s syndrome due to the near desert environment. At the age of 21 Asurha was employed as security for the small Kastor colony. Quickly her skills and her ability to act as a judge in dispute elevated her to the position of Sheriff. She oversaw the security of the colony and was in charge of safety precautions. She was proud of her work, pleased with building and contributing to something. She found her purpose in life. At 22 she fended off an attack by batarian slavers. Overseeing the civilian colonists retreat into secure bunkers while she and the security forces sent off the distress call that alerted the nearest friendly ship of their need for help. For 10 hours she evaded the batarians and killed many of their forces. As the sheriff she pulled together capable colonists and bunkered down strategically in a fortified building. Finally an Alliance ship of all things came to the colonies aid and drove off the batarians. Some were injured but the colonist were all alive. At 24 the reapers struck. Brutal deaths and destruction rained down around Asurha. Rushing to shuttles their systems were wrecked as they dodged and weaved. Other shuttles were consumed. They escaped and drifted. Crammed into a small shuttle. Unable to communicate do to system failures. Food ran short and then there was nothing. Air recyclers sputtered and heat controls were barely functional. It was freezing. They were starving. The air reeked and oxygen recycled slowly. People succumbed or took their lives while everyone slept. And the survivors had to sleep beside corpses. All this was burned into Asurha’s mind. A horrific memory in perfect detail. She hung on the longest likely due to the conditioning of the compact. A ship in the view window was the last thing Asurha saw before waking in a medical bay. Upon recovery from her ordeal she offered her services and she was recommended for work on the Caesetia due to her particular talents. Category:Characters Category:Drell Category:Player Character